


The Little Girl who Lived Down the Lane (Sneak peek)

by HerSpecialAgent



Category: Twin Peaks, Twin Peaks - The Return
Genre: Black Lodge, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerSpecialAgent/pseuds/HerSpecialAgent
Summary: A sneak peek of the pre-season 3 Audrey fic I'm working on.*Edit* Full fic ('Rewritten') is currently being uploaded!





	The Little Girl who Lived Down the Lane (Sneak peek)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is a very brief sneak peek of what I’m currently working on. I am trying to answer the question of just what exactly happened to our Audrey pre/during season 3. This is probably the biggest task I’ve ever given myself, and submitting this little snippet should hopefully hold me to the task of finishing it! It will take a while though, I’m too much of a perfectionist for my own good but please bear with me! I will make it worth it :)
> 
> *Edit* Chapters for part one ('Rewritten') are currently being uploaded! :D If you're interested, please look for it via my profile. Thank you!

The first sensation that awoke her was the faint crackling of electricity in the air, its source was unknown.

Audrey found herself in an arm chair with no recollection of how she’d gotten there. It was a place both alien to Audrey, and yet somewhat familiar in a way she could not explain. Red curtains surrounded her, a beige and brown chevron pattern at her feet. Two other chairs were set alongside each other at a 90 degree angle, bookended by two tall lamps. A marble statue stood behind the chairs, its pose mirrored the vulnerability that resided stubbornly in Audrey’s chest.

The memories that preceded her current whereabouts were shrouded in mystery. The black, knee length skirt and lilac jumper she was wearing failed to enlighten her. All she could remember was fire, fear, and a deep searing pain that had left no trace on her skin.

A presence alerted her to the chair on her far left.

The butterflies which had accompanied the appearance of Agent Cooper since the day they met tickled her insides gently, as if muted. Even her wide smile felt subdued.

It was clear he had aged, although Audrey couldn’t quite establish how much time had passed. Fifteen, maybe twenty years older at a guess. His hair hadn’t greyed, and his skin had retained a smooth unblemished quality as if wrinkles had been unable to form. His dark suit was as immaculate as it always was. Judging by the intense reaction in her stomach, it was clear that his advancement in age had not been detrimental to his attractiveness.

“Agent Cooper…” She breathed.

He said nothing. A look of regret and anguish pained his features.

“Where are we?”

“Audrey, I’m sorry”

His garbled response robbed Audrey of her voice. She understood him perfectly, but his tone and enunciation was completely alien. She asserted herself that this _had_ to be a dream. Wherever they both were did not fit in any sort of reality she knew. Having this reassurance in mind calmed her nerves and cleared her thoughts. Her questions were abundant but his cryptic apology needed to be addressed first.

“What for?”

Cooper vanished, leaving her question unanswered. Even in the certainty of her dreamlike state, his disappearance still startled her. She spotted him again by the corner of the room, looking at her vacantly before passing through the curtains.

Not wanting to be alone in such a bizarre place, Audrey decided to follow. The curtains interweaved so seamlessly together it took her a few moments to find the opening, but as soon as she did she made off down the corridor and into the next room. It was empty. 

Audrey heard someone calling out to her. It wasn’t Agent Cooper, it sounded more like a child’s voice. She scanned the room but couldn’t find the source. The voice was getting increasingly desperate with each cry of her name, and it resonated with her as if she’d heard it before and in this very place.

Then it ceased.

A small man appeared in the centre of the room, dressed in a red suit. He danced to the dreamiest music Audrey had ever heard, reminiscent of her favourite song. Losing herself within the seductive tones, the impulse to interact with the man overwhelmed her.

Her hand was inches away from his shoulder when it was intercepted, dragging her in the opposite direction.

The interceptor was Agent Cooper.

He led her wordlessly out of the room and into the next one. Audrey’s breath caught in her throat as he urgently pulled her close, putting one hand around her waist whilst the other stroked her hair tenderly.

“You shouldn’t be here, Audrey” He whispered “There are many forces that would wish to do you harm”

Audrey was almost paralysed by the sensation of having her special agent so close to her. She secretly relished in the feeling of his body next to hers, the smell of his cologne and his dizzying breath on her ear.

“I don’t know why I’m here, Agent Cooper. Perhaps it is to save you”

He relinquished his arms and placed a small kiss to her lips. It was a gesture Audrey would treasure forever, but the sentimentality was swiftly negated by his next statement.

“I cannot be saved”

Before she could respond, he was gone again.

Two figures appeared in front of her, locked in an embrace, kissing deeply and passionately. It was a scene she was intensely familiar with, having only lived it the day before, her moment with John before he left. She watched herself in a surreal, almost out of body experience, her trademark beauty spot stood proud at side profile. Her brows knotted in confusion at the identity of the male. His clothes were as she remembered; John’s thick leather coat engulfed her shoulders, his dark hair tousled over his features. But it was too dark, the colour of midnight on a moonless night. As she studied him more closely, she noticed how his chin was more pronounced and chiselled. The final puzzle piece fell as her apparition’s hands caressed it in the same way she had fantasised many times before.

Audrey’s knees would have buckled if gravity allowed it.

She was kissing Agent Cooper.

It was as if someone had yanked fistfuls of truths from the dark recesses of her mind, exhuming the heartache she had tried so desperately to bury.

_You wanted it to be him, didn’t you? When John was fucking you, you were picturing Cooper. How sad._

_Well be careful what you wish for, my dear._

Audrey’s double had disappeared. Cooper now addressed her directly, his grave expression struck fear in her heart. 

“When you see me again, it won’t be me”

_Because you might just get it._

Audrey awoke in a hospital bed, staring into the darkened eyes of Agent Cooper.

“Audrey. You’re awake. Excellent”


End file.
